el instituto fairy tail
by FannyLokatis35
Summary: Lucy esta empeñada en apuntarse al instituto fairy tail, pero no todo van a ser buenas convrsaciones, al principio u ngrup ode chicos le haran la vida imposible, la dejaran en paz, y se hara su amiga, tiene a sus amigos y esta lista apra correr aventuras!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy heartphilia intenta ingresar en un instituto llamado Fairy tail donde mucha gente se meterá con ella en especial un pelirosado y aunque se lleven mal, siempre habrá algo…

Fairy tail no me pertenece!

**En el apartamento de Una joven rubia…**

-Lalalaa… por fin al nuevo instituto… espero que sea como tu dijiste antes de morir papa…-Decía Lucy. H ante una foto de su padre mientras se vestía con un vestido por las rodillas unos leggins blancos y preparaba su mochila, se deja el pelo suelto se pone la mochila al hombro y sale de su apartamento.

Andando iba por cruzar un paso de cebra y casi le atropella un joven de pelo rosa en moto negra. Este le grita furioso

-Ten más cuidado desubicada!

-Desubicado tu! – le contesta Lucy

Al llegar a su nuevo instituto observa que la moto negra esta aparcada enfrente y piensa "mira tú que bien va a este instituto"

Se sienta en un banco esperando a que abran la puerta lo cual sucederá en unos diez minutos. Unos diez minutos interminables y horribles para ella pues el pelirosa y su pandilla se acercan a ella.

-Pero mira quien es…-dijo el pelirosado cuyo nombre resulta ser Natsu

Lucy levanta la vista y ve a Natsu delante suyo, se levanta e intenta irse a otro banco, pero le cortan el paso.

-Cheee a donde te crees que vas?-seguía Natsu  
-Fuera de mala compañía.-responde ella apartándoles

-Que pasa la nena tiene miedo?

Apenas a acabado de decirle esto le llaman por teléfono, (A lucy)

-Diga? –dice ella pasando olímpicamente de Natsu- Crystal? Esperaba tu llamada!

Crystal era su mejor amiga en el otro instituto

-Si me va estupendamente menos por algunas cosas – mira a Natsu coge su mochila y se va, ya han abierto las puertas – oye hablamos luego vale? Estoy entrando, adiós!

Ella camina sin hacer caso a Natsu, aunque dentro de ella crece la tristeza a gran velocidad, esta pasando como le pasaba en el otro insti siempre se metían con ella!

(dialogo entre la pandilla de Natsu y el mismo)(Gray ,laxus, elfman,lissana,Jellal y otros no conocidos)

-Siempre dicen que las rubias son unas tontas…-gritaba elfman

-Ya y esta tiene pinta eh?-contestaba Natsu

-Ummm creo que esta es la única rubia fea –murmuraba Gray

Ella cansada de esto se giro de golpe le metió una bofetada a Natsu y se fue soltando lagrimas. Este sorprendido se frotaba la mejilla mientras estallaba en carcajadas.

**En los baños Lucy llamaba a Crystal **

-Crystal Ese Natsu y su pandilla me están poniendo de los nervios y han conseguido que se me salgan las lagrimas-decía sollozando, pero en el baño de al lado no sabia que Lissana la novia de Natsu estaba escuchando…-son unos tontos…-en ese momento Lissana abre la puerta del baño en el que esta ella sentada en la tapa y le deja un ojo medio morado a consecuencia de llamar tonto a Natsu (así es Lissana)Se oye el grito de Lucy Y la carcajada de Lissana, al salir del baño de las chicas ahí están Natsu y los demás mirándole el ojo morado después sale Lissana y les explica.

-Esa estúpida te llamo tonto! Ósea, nadie te puede decir eso! –De repente llega Erza, y le mete a Gray un beso

-Feliz aniversario!-le dice gray cogiéndole en brazos y dándole vueltas (xD)

Levy se acerca a Lucy y empieza a hablar con ella

-Lo siento mucho, Lissana es así, y su novio y la pandilla son así, te encuentras bien?

-SI… Tranquila

-ok, si necesitas ayuda con algo avisame

Se dirige a clase

-Muy bien chicos haremos un sorteo para ver con quien compartirán pupitre! Chicas cojan de aquí chicos de este otro montón!-gritaba la profesora

-Natsu cual te a tocado? A mi el 12

-lo siento Lissana me a tocado el 24

Al final todos encontraron a sus respectivas parejas menos Lucy y Natsu y al ver que tenían el mismo numero le dijo al profesor:

-No me pienso sentar con el!

-estoy de acuerdo con ella!- protesto Natsu

-lo siento pero son las normas, ahora siéntense si no quieren que me enfade!- ellos se sentaron y de vez en cuando se miraban y pensaban lo mismo; que fastidio!

al salir de la escuela se a olvidado el móvil, así que va a buscarlo

Natsu y su pandilla (Lissana incluida) se adelantan y se esconden en el aula y Lucy al entrar oye un clac, se a quedado encerrada con ellos!

-Que hacéis vosotros aquí?!- les grita Lucy

-Porque has cerrado la puerta ahora estamos encerrados!-le grita lisanna furiosa

-AH COMO SI HUBIERA SIDO CULPA MIA!  
-PUES MIRA TODO IBA BIEN HASTA QUE LLEGATSES!

-PERO TU DE QUE VAS? ES QUE VAS METIENDO PUÑETAZOS EN LOS OJOS DE TODAS LAS NUEVAS?

-NO PERO SI ALGUIEN SE METE CON NATSU SE LAS VERA CONMIGO ESTUPIDA!

Natsu y los demás chicos observaban como se gritaban y siguieron así durante diez minutos hasta que a Lucy se le volvieron a salir las lagrimas

-ERES ESTUPIDA NIÑATA RUBIA! COM OTE ATREVES A LLAMAR A NATSU TONTO Y DARLE UNA BOFETADA ENCIMA!

-LO HICE PORQUE YA ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA EN EMI ANTIGUO INSTITUTO TAMBIEN SE METIAN CONMIGO!-entonces noto que por su cara se deslizaban lagrimas se las seco con su pañuelo y se sentó en una esquina a llamar a Crystal, mientras Natsu y los demás (Lissana incluida) la miraban sorprendidos por la contestación. entonces noto que estaba en la sala de ciencias y si no se equivocaba podía ir al laboratorio, que era una sala aparte, no había salida pero podría hablar tranquilamente Así que fue allí y cerro de un portazo mientras ellos le miraban desde el cristal

-Crystal no lo aguanto! –se deshaogo con ella 20 minutos y se fue a dormir en una esquina del laboratorio lejos de ellos. Y fue asi hasta mañana

-ya era de dia y el profesor acababa de entrar;

-Pero que hacen ustedes aquí? Venga salgan ahora mismo a sus respectivas clases!

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy tail no me pertenece

CAPITULO 2

Todos marcharon a su aula y como no Natsu y Lucy se tuvieron que sentar juntos.

-Bueno, alumnos (cargantes) hoy vamos a hacer una cosa muy divertida (tontería) y sé que a algunos les gustara mucho! (lo odiaran) vamos a salir de no en uno a la pizarra y nos vamos a presentar y a contar una cosa triste divertida de cada uno de nosotros! Y quien no quiera salir yo hablare de ellos!-contaba el profesor

Varias personas se levantaron y hablaron hasta que le toco a Lucy que dijo que no quería salir

-Bueno, Lucy tiene 16 años le encanta escribir y le gustaría ser escritora es muy inteligente sobre su familia, su padre y su madre…-decía el profesor pero Lucy le interrumpió cuando nombro a su padre y a su madre;

-NO!-se levanto de golpe Lucy- no quiero que mencione a mis padres!

-Ehh… Bueno está bien –Lucy se sentó y aunque ella no les miraba para saberlo sentía las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros. Natsu tampoco quiso salir y Lucy descubrió que Natsu había sido criado por un delincuente y había sido arrestado muchas veces (Natsu) al parecer el profesor hablaba con una sensación… entre miedo y mala gana…

-Lissana te toca!

Se levanto y fue hacia la pizarra

-Mi nombre es Lissana y tengo 16 años me encantaría ser actriz y no me gusta que nadie se meta con mis amigos-entorno los ojos- porque si alguien lo hace le hare sufrir, le hare sufrir tanto que deseara no haber nacido-mira a Lucy y se sienta

En el recreo Natsu y sus amigos empezaron a meterse con ella otra vez y a hacerle soltar lagrimas, hasta que Levy corrió a su ayuda

-hey déjenla en paz.

-Porque tu lo digas EM-PO-LLO-NA-dijo Lissana

-A palabras necias oídos sordos-le contesto Levy dándole un pisotón a Lissana

-AUUUUCH!

Cogió a Lucy del brazo y se la llevo a un rincón del patio donde casi nunca pasaba nadie, al parecer Natsu y Gray estaban buscando a Lucy para darle una paliza.

-Hey te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Levy al ver que el brazo de Lucy estaba lleno de moratones

Ella intento hablar pero sus palabras se perdían entre lagrimas

-A lo mejor necesita esto-dijo una voz desconocida tendiéndole un pañuelo a Lucy

-Ah hola Loke-saludo Levy

Lucy acepto el pañuelo y se seco las lagrimas

-G-Gracias- gimió tapándose el moratón del brazo

-hey… que tienes ahí-dijo apartándole la mano del brazo, al ver el moratón su cara ensombreció- ellos te hicieron esto?

-S-Si Gray pero no te preocupes ya… ya me acostumbre me hacían lo mismo en mi antigua instituto…

-espérate aquí, iré a por hielo-Le dijo Loke con dulzura

-no te preocupes Loke es de confianza es muy buen chico y para nada mujeriego

(notad e la autora: Seguro que al leerlo os habréis quedado WHAAAAAAAT? Tranquilos era una broma lo que de verdad dijo fue lo siguiente:)

-no te preocupes Loke es de confianza es muy buen chico pero algo mujeriego-Dijo Levy

-Ya estoy aquí-Le tendio el Hielo a Lucy

RING RING RING RING RING

-El timbre de clase vayamos

Al pasar Gray estuvo a punto de pegarle (a Lucy) pero se detenio a milímetros de la cara

-No lo voy a hacer ves esto?-dijo señalándose el ojo que estaba morado- me lo hizo Loke pro tu culpa.

Entonces se fueron a clase


	3. Chapter 3

Recordad que, fairy tail no me pertenece!

Capitulo 3

En cuanto se dirigieron a clase el profesor dio una noticia Era sobre Lissana y ELfman.

-Chicos van a tener que despedirse de Lissana y ELfman, porque se van al nuevo instituto para privilegiados (Y pijos sin remedio) Blue pegasus

Natsu abrió los ojos de golpe (los tenia cerrados) y al ver la cara de alivio de Lucy a la hora del recreo se lio muy gorda. A la hora del recreo Lissana y ELfman ya se habían ido y Los chicos estaban enfadados y necesitaban desquitar su ira, cuando vieron a Lucy sentada a la sombra de un árbol con Levy. Se acercaron amenazantes a ellas.

-Empollona, humo de aquí.-dijo Gerard levantando a Levy de los brazos y echándola. Lucy se levanto e intento irse pero le estaban cortando el paso.

POV LEVY

Debía ir a buscar a Loke

-Lokee!

-Que ocurre Levy?-su voz sonó preocupada.

Había ido hacia el corriendo y no dejaba de jadear no íbamos a llegar a tiempo de que no le hicieran nada a Lucy…

-Son…Ellos… otra vez… Están… con Lucy…-no podía casi respirar y me había doblado sobre las rodillas con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abri Loke estaba yendo corriendo.

FIN POV LEVY

-Dejadme

-Que te dejemos? Estas pirada?

-Nosotros deberíamos ser los que la eliminaran. Probemos…

Empezaron a pegarle y a darle patadas hasta el cansancio, empezaron a insultarla, hasta que Lucy ya no pudo aguantar sus piernas que temblaban y cayo al suelo débil, ellos siguieron dándole patadas, y a tirarle piedras una alcanzo su cabeza…

Loke llego y junto a Levy se quedaron pasmados al ver a Lucy en el suelo ya desmayada. Gray gerard gajeel y Natsu, se habían ido.

POV LUCY

Abri los ojos y vi a una enfermera, que se sorprendió al verme despierta.

-Cielos! Estas bien? Te duele algo?-me pregunto preocupada-has pasado tres semanas en coma!

Me quede helada, e intente moverme pero al hacerlo sentí punzadas por todo el cuerpo, me mire el catete que tenía en el brazo y la enfermera me lo quito y me mostro regalos como flores y tarjetas de lo que considero como "de amigos míos" entonces pensé en Loke y Levy. Pero me sorprendí también al ver que Lissana me había enviado una tarjeta:

"_querida Lucy siento mucho lo que a pasado_

_El día en que me fui, al hacer las maletas fui al colegio a pedirte disculpas_

_Disculpas, por todo! Natsu me obligaba a hacerlo_

_Y como no tener miedo de alguien que a sido arrestado tantas veces, siento mucho lo que a pasado._

_Lissana."_

Al leerla sonreí y al ver que también había flores de Loke y cosas de mis profesoras me reí por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dormí una hora y luego volví a despertar me dijeron que ya podía ir al instituto y ese mismo día me dieron el alta, al volver a l colegio me di cuenta por primera vez de que era un colegio internado, y nos dijeron que teníamos que hacer las maletas para mudarnos allí. Me toco con Levy, pero al lado nuestro estaban Gray Natsu y gerard y al otro lado un chico nuevo, Happy era castaño, y tenía ojos azules Erza estaba delante nuestro y a los otros lados estaba una tal Evergreen y Otra chica llamada Wendy… hicimos las maletas y nos mudamos enseguida contentas y a la vez tristes por estar juntas al lado de esos.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de fairy tail, como ya dije otras veces no me pertenecen, Dejen sus reviews! Ah, por cierto, este capitulo lo narrara lucy pero seguire poniendo lso epnsamientos de la otra gente.

Capitulo 4

Era nuestra primera ncohe juntas y empezamos a hablar de Gray Natsu Jellal y del nuevo, Happy.

-Que opinas de Happy?-me pregunto Levy

-Bueno tiene una cara de ángel pero no se, algo no marcha bien, es hermano de Wendy.-Le conteste

-Algo no marcha bien? Que quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, últimamente se está juntando mucho con Natsu y los demás, al parecer Happy tiene 17 años, y a veces consigue alcohol a Natsu y su pandilla.-aenas había acabado de hablar empezaron a gritar y a dar golpes a la pared con música rock a tope Natsu Gray Y jellal, al parecer estaban bebiendo cerveza.

-Se acabo, esto no puede seguir asi-Dijo Levy levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta

-Levy! N oque piensas hacer? Med ejaron en el hospital!

-Lo se! Aparte de eso, también se meten conmigo y Gray a sido infiel a Erza! Te crees que me quedar de brazos cruzados!?- cerro de un portazo y poco después oí un grito y un portazo abrí de golpe y me encontré a Levy en el suelo sangrando La balanzee

-Levy! Levy! AYUDA! AYUDA!- grite desesperada

Algunas puertas se abrieron la de Loke que estaba delante nuestro al lado de erza abrió la puerta y al ver a Levy en el suelo se unió a mi empezó a balancearla y apenas vinieron los profesores, ya habían llamado a una ambulancia. Me dijeron que Loke se iba a quedar conmigo durante unas semanas hasta que volviera Levy, porque nadie debía quedarse solo con alguien pegando así a los alumnos (claramente no delate a los chicos por miedo).

-Lucy que a pasado?- me pregunto Loke serio.

-Nada

-Han sido ellos verdad?

-Si…-conteste sollozando

El me abrazo y me tranquilizo diciéndome que no iba a pasar nada

Al día siguiente dijeron que habían botiquines de primeros auxilios en todas las habitaciones

Estaba yendo a mi habitación cuando Gray me paro, claramente estaba bebido pero saco una navaja, por instinto fui hacia atrás pero el ya me la había hundido en el brazo. Le empuje y fui corriendo a mi habitación.

-L-Loke donde esta el botiquín?

-en el baño- dijo levantándose de golpe

-Gracias

-Que a pasado?

-Nada, me caí y se me a hinchado el brazo

-Por alguna razón n ote creo- dijo dándome la vuelta-pero que...

-…

-Fueron ellos verdad?

-Si gray con una navaja pero…-dije intentando no llorar, no delante de el, pero el ya estaba yendo hacia al puerta, corrí hacia el- No! No Loke, por favor… te lastimaran, no vayas…

-Esta bien pero voy a curarte eso,


	5. Chapter 5

Recibí reviews diciendo que los haga mar largos y que no les gusta porque los chicos son muy malos, pero, hago lo que puedo, y al que dijo lo de los chicos, lo siento pero así es mi fic.

Los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen

Ahora vayamos a el capitulo de hoy que ira de Lucy que ha ido a visitar a Levy al hospital y del interrogatorio de Happy

Capitulo 5

Loke había curado el brazo a Lucy y estaba Lista para ir a visitar a Levy al hospital. Asi que al dia siguiente al levantarse fue al hospital.

-Levy!

-Hola Lucy!

-Como estas, te encuentras bien?

-Si, bueno, las enfermeras creen que aun no puedo volver al instituto pero yo Me encuentro fenomenal! Recibí una carta de Lissana- Contaba Levy

-Si, yo también lo hice al estar en el hospital, al final no era tan mala, eh?

-Ya lo creo, te puedes creer que Natsu le obligaba a ser asi?

-Si verdad? No es increíble? – entonces estallaron en carcajadas- Hay l oque estamos haciendo n oes cotillear?

-Si es cierto… bueno, Lucy, deberías irte,empezaran las clases

-Mmmm. Es verdad, volveré luego a hablar contigo.

-Lucy Pov

Empecé a salir de la habitación y a cruzar el pasillo, y andando pasaron por mi lado, aunque estaba segura de que ellos no me habían reconocido yo a ellos si, y se dirigían a la habitación de Levy, aunque, si miraba bien Happy iba con ellos. Así que les seguí y me asome a la puerta

-Muy bien chicos tienen algo que decirle a Levy-dijo Happy que parecía ser algo mejor persona que ellos

-Sentimos haberte mandado al hospital…-decían mirando hacia a otro lado

-Yo también lo siento estaban borrachos- y se dirigieron a la puerta, entonces si que me vieron, Natsu y Gray me miraron parándose enfrente mío, Gray em miro el vendaje que tenia en el brazo y sonrio maliciosamente y yo solo podía pensar en si me iban a hacer algo, pero por suerte pasaron del largo.

Natsu Pov

-Lo del brazo, se lo hiciste tu?-susurre a Gray

-Aja, también iba borracho, Como tu mas o menos.

-Chicos tienen algo que ocmpartir conmigo? Quien era la chica rubia que estaba parada enfrente de la puerta-Dijo Happy

-Nadie- respondimos a Coro tras una mirada de complicidad

-Mmmmm, ya ya…

Lucy Pov

Segui andando hasta que los vi delante mio otra vez, cuanto de largo era este maldito pasillo? Ande rápidamente y baje la cabeza para que no me vieran la cara al pasar por su lado Happy me miro, luego miro de reojo a Natsu y Gray, parecía estar sospechando.

Gray Pov

-…-Happy nos había parado al pasar Lucy.

-Quien era y porque tenia un vendaje en el brazo?

-Nadie.-contesto Fríamente Natsu

-Se que la conocéis Gray, quien era?

-… Creo que era una chica pero no le vi bien la cara

-Dejen de hacer eso a los compañeros chicos, no esta bien,-dijo Happy comenzando a andar de nuevo, creo que el tema estaba zanjado, pero la ira crecía en mi interior

Fin gray pov

Espero que els haiga gustado, porque e intentado hacerlo mas largo, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

En este capitulo Habrá un beso, será de Loke a Lucy? O de Natsu a lucy? O a lo mejor os sorprendo y es un, Gray Lucy xD

Capitulo 6

Lucy andaba tranquila pensando en la nota de Lissana En Levy y en la visita de los chicos a Levy pensaba cabizbaja hasta que choco con alguien y cayó al suelo, (suerte que llevaba pantalones pitillo tejanos xD tendencias a la ultima!) Sacudió la cabeza y miro arriba, ahí estaba Natsu mirándola como si se tratase de una cucaracha Lucy pensó que le iba a pegar unas patadas pero solo;

-Estúpida…-Susurro Natsu pasando de largo

Lucy se levanto, y fue pasando hasta llegar a su habitación, se tumbo en la cama, Loke estaba en la biblioteca como siempre se levanto y se puso a escribir inspirada en una libreta cuando de pronto alguien paso una nota por debajo de la puerta. Ella se levanto cogió la nota y abrió la puerta.

-Holaa? Mmmm…-cerro la puerta y abrió la nota que venia en un sobre

"_Te espero a medianoche en el pasillo delante_

_Del almacenillo del conserje, _

_Ven sola si no quieres sufrir eternamente"_

Pov LUCY:

Definitivamente no quiero sufrir eternamente en este maldito instituto. Así que decidí ir, aunque aun faltaban un par de horas para medianoche así que me fui a la biblioteca, pero Loke no estaba allí, me puse a estudiar los arboles genealógicos

Luego fui a la sala de descanso a hablar con Erza sobre lo que había ocurrido con gray

-Es que no me puedo creer que me haiga echo eso…-decía erza llorando mientras Lucy le consolaba, de repente erza se enjuago las lagrimas, Lucy miro detrás suyo y vio a Gray mirándolas amenazantemente

-…

-No tienes algo mejor que hacer Fullbester? – le gritó Cana al ver que nosotras no hacíamos nada

El siguió su camino observándonos con superioridad

Después me di cuenta de que casi era medianoche asi que fui a recogerme un poco el pelo, por las noches hacia mucho calor.

Asi con el pelo recogido con unos pantalones pitillo una camiseta de tirantes fui al almacenillo del conserje allí estaba Natsu muy muy borracho al verme se acerco a mi me cogió de los brazos me puso contra al pared, y unió sus labios contra los mios en un apasionado beso.

Fin pov lucy

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaan DEJEN REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7

les deje con la intriga no? Mmmmmm que pasara en este Capitulo? Espero les guste…

Fairy tail no me pertenece.

Capitulo 7

Lucy pov

Ya han pasado dos días desde lo de Natsu, ninguno de sus amigos lo sabe pero no se han vuelto a meter conmigo. Loke tampoco sabe nada, pero, sigo sin poder aguantarlo creo que también empiezo a sentir algo por el, pero no se, sigue habiendo un agujero en mi estomago como un agujero negro y tengo una mala sensación, siento que va a pasar algo, quiero hacerme amiga de ellos, pero a la vez me da miedo que me traicionen. Siguen teniendo curiosidad y un ego más grande que un oso, lo e decidido, hoy hablare con Natsu

Fin Lucy pov

Se levanto de la cama y se planto enfrente la puerta de los chicos, que en aquel instante (que le pareció muy largo) le dejo helada ver que parecía mas intimidante que nunca, la miro bien e hizo ademan de tocar a la puerta, pero se paro unos milímetros antes y dio luz a su soñadora mente "y si me secuestran? A nadie se les ocurriría mirar aquí…" sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y toco arrepentida al instante. Le abrió Gray

-P-Podria hablar con N-Natsu? Por favor?-pregunto ella vacilando.

-Natsuuu! Visitaaa-Grito gray mirando hacia atrás, al instante apareció Natsu y al verla alejo a Gray y cerro la puerta tras el

-Dime-pregunto extrañamente amable

-Veras te quería decir muchas cosas. Me gustaría mucho ser amiga vuestra, no podíamos dejar a un lado lo que a pasado? Siento mucho, si hice algo que te incomode para que me hicierais esto…

-Ok podemos hacerlo (espero) algo mas?

-So bre lo del otro… dia…

-Siento mucho si te incomode.

Lucy no cabía en si del asombro, Natsu dragneel se disculpaba ante ella. Pero en ese instante empezó a toser violentamente.

-Hey, hey estas bien?

-S-si bueno, solo era eso, hablalo con tus amigos por favor.

-Claro… adiós.

-Adios y gracias otra vez.

Volvieron a su habitación y cerraron las puertas a la vez

Natsu pov.

-Chicos!-todos giraron su cabeza hacia a mi-debo explicarles algo.

-Adelante-dijo Gray, pensando en Lucy

….

-Bueno, ya lo explique alguien no entendió?

-Porque no lo íbamos a entender, pro cierto Lucy…

Fin Natsu pov

De repente se oyeron gritos y saltos, a la habitación de al lado.

-Me parece que Levy volvió- grito Natsu tapándose los oídos salieron al pasillo para ver como Loke se iba con sus maletas tapándose los oídos mientras les hacia una advertencia.

-No entréis ahí dentro en un rato-dijo mientras huía a toda prisa hacia su habitación.

-Les daremos la noticia por la mañana.

Por la mañana ellos fueron a su habitación y pidieron disculpas a Lucy y Levy. Al dia siguiente acordaron faltar a las clases por una vez(es decir que sois unos campaneros!) apra ir al rio a hablar de todo con sus amigos, y a partir de ahí formaron una pandilla. Lucy ,Natsu Levy, gray gajeel,erza,Loke,y jellal


	8. Chapter 8

Me alegra que dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, solo que no quiero que sean groseros eh? (no lo digo porque ninguno me haiga parecido grosero, es más me han servido de inspiración)

Fairy tail no me pertenece. En este capitulo Harán esa "excursión" y seguirán habiendo misterios sobre Lucy.

Capitulo 8

Lucy había empezado a hacer su mochila junto con Levy, y preguntando a cada uno de los chicos sus gustos habían hecho bocadillos para todos.

-Levy, has cogido el agua?

-Si, será difícil salir sin que nos vean no?

-Reza por que el director no nos vea, parece muy estricto!

-Quien Makarov? Oh, no es tan malo, cuando le conozcsas te parecerá muy majo.

-Oh-oh…

-Hemos quedado con ellos a las 9:00 no?

-Son la 9:12!

-EHHH?

Tras esta conversación, alteradas corrieron a meter todo lo que necesitaban y a hacerse unas coletas antes de ir a la habitación de los chicos, donde ya estaban esperando Erza y Loke con los demás.

-Sentimos llegar tarde.

-Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos juntos, y Lucy, convencí a todos, pero a alguno me costó mas-dijo Natsu mirando a Gajeel, que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos malignoooos… (pronto sabrán mas sobre este personaje, y descubrirán cosas que a lo mejor ya se esperaron viniendo de mi)

-Estupendo vayamos.

Todos se levantaron y Gray salto la verja primero, después fue Lucy, que resbalo, por poco hubiera caído si no fuera porque Gray la cogió en brazos antes de llegar al suelo, Natsu y Loke parecían celosos aunque los demás no se dieron cuenta de nada, Y así fueron pasando uno a uno con cuidado. Cuando al fin saltaron la verja marcharon por el bosque hasta llegar a un prado con un gran lago en medio los arboles lo tapaban todo todos se sentaron y Lucy repartió los bocadillos mientras Levy y erza ponían agua en los vasos de plástico

-Gracias-Dijeron todos los chicos (menos gajeel) al recibir su comida

-No hay de que.

En medio del cantar de los pájaros empezaron a comer, los chicos sin modales eructando y haciendo concursos de quien escupe mas lejor, mientras las chicas comían y bebían educadamente sin hacer nada anormal. Pasado u nrato se pusieron a hablar cuando de pronto surgió una conversación extraña, justamente iniciada por Gajeel.

-Ustedes que opinan del instituto Phantom Lord?

Ante esa pregunto Lucy cambio de expresión y su cara ensombreció aunque se esforzaba por no mostrarlo Gajeel lo noto y sonrió malévolamente

-AL parecer una familia llamada Heartphilia-recalco el nombre haciendo que Lucy enmudeciera- es muy amiga de su director…

-Odio a todos los estudiantes de ese instituto -Dijo Gray

-Estoy de acuerdo- le apoyo Natsu-me pregunto quien será esa familia tan boba…

De repente Lucy se levanto.

-Creo que me voy a pasear, un poco sola.-dijo ella se notaba que su cara estaba siendo forzada a parecer alegre,

-Habremos dicho algo que le habrá molestado?-dijo erza

-Nah, parecía algo cansada supongo que querria ver mas paisaje-dijo Gray

-Oh a esconderse.-dijo gajeel

-EH?-pregunto Natsu al instante

-No nada, nada no e dicho nada que has oído?-Dijo Gajeel

**(Con lucy)**

-Ummm, lo sabrá? No, no es posible, no lo dije en ningún momento, como lo habrá descubierto? Espera Lucy, no ah dicho nada sobre ti eso es que no lo sabe-Halaba sola y de repente me di cuenta de que parecía que alguien me siguiera mire a mi alrededor y vislumbre algo negro en un arbusto así que comencé a andar mas deprisa oí pasos detrás de mi y empecé a correr, me escondí tras un árbol y oí una voz vagamente familiar.

-Donde se habrá metido?-decia esa voz

**COn los demás**

-Ummm donde se a metido Gajeel?

-Estoy aquí, había ido a ver una cosa-dijo este volviendo del bosque

-deberíamos ir a buscar a Lucy se acabo nuestra "excursión por hoy"

-Me parece bien.-dijo Levy

-LUCYYYY!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-oyeron vagamente

-NOS VAMOOOOS DATE PRISA Y VEN!

-YAAA LLEEGOOOO-grito cuando se acerco al lado de Levy

-VALEEEE-grito Gray

-DEJA DE GRITAR YA ESTOY AUQIIII!-Le grito Lucy al oído

-LO SE PERO ME GSUTA GRITAAAAAAAAAAAAR-Todos rieron (menos Gajeel que cara mas sombria -.-)

Empezaron a saltar la verja otra vez y a llegar a sus cuartos los chicos esperaron a haber que le pasaba a Lucy que de repente había una carta debajo de la puerta apra ella:

"_Tu padre esta vivo_

_y te encontrara_

_P.L"_

Leyo solo Lucy en ella, y de repente se metio en su cuarto apretándola contra su pecho si ndeicr palabra,


	9. Chapter 9

Supongo que algunos habrán observado las iníciales de la carta que recibió Lucy en el ultimo capitulo; P.L alguno ya se habrá enterado y otro estará pensando que le suena de algo pero no sabe de que ;) pronto lo sabrán, no desesperen!

Fairy tail no me pertenece, si me perteneciera habría capítulos en español todos los días xD

Capitulo 9

Lucy había guardado La carta recibida el día anterior bajo llave y todos se preguntaban qué era lo que ponía para que se pusiera tan alterada, bueno, a lo mejor no todos (misterio misterio misterioooo), Gray se paso por su habitación cuando Levy estaba en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo con Loke para hablar con ella.

-Bueno, de que querías hablarme?

-Quería pedirte disculpas, por todo lo que te hice, ya sabes… hace, solo unos días, te… apuñale.

-No te preocupes todo está olvidado, es más, de que estás hablando?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras el reía.

-Bueno, solo era para decirte eso…

-Bueno entonces nos vemos luego…-dijo ella cogiendo un Libro mientras Gray se iba, sin embargo el se paro ante la puerta y sin girarse pregunto:

-Lucy, quienes eran tus padres?-Pregunto ya que nunca había oído a Lucy nombrarlos

-No… no me gusta hablar de eso.

-Bueno, entonces lo respetare,-dijo con sospecha yéndose-Adiós

-Adiós

AL irse, Lucy cogió la carta que guardaba bajo llave y la volvió a leer imaginándose quien seria P.L entonces Cayo en la cuenta.

-Oh no, oh no oh no…PERO COMO ES POSIBLE!?-dijo en un ataque de histeria empezando a correr por toda la habitación, se tumbo en la cama e intento relajarse un poco, justo cuando oyó un grito. Que salto (no literalmente) de la cama y Salió corriendo al patio del recreo, Levy estaba apoyada en un árbol, inconsciente, tenía dos letras grabadas en su estomago, P.L en ese momento surgieron lagrimas por su cara, y se fue corriendo, observada pro Gray Natsu y los demás.

Llego al almacenillo del conserje y se metió dentro a pensar que debía quedo allí un rato arrinconada pensando y al final intento decidirse por salir del instituto pero, no podía hacerlo no estaba segura así que fue a su cuarto por el infinito pasillo, se sintió observada otra vez como cuando estaba en el bosque y asustada se fue corriendo a su cuarto y cerro de un portazo, se sentó en la cama y saco otra vez la carta cuando vio a Natsu apoyado en la pared, inmediatamente guardo la nota bajo llave y se la puso al cuello.

-Que quieres?

-Que te pasa?

-Como has entrado?

-Con un par de trucos, ahora dime que te pasa últimamente estas muy rara, todo empezó con aquella "excursión" y luego la carta, que ponía en la carta Lucy?- dijo acercándose a ella

-Nada!

-Entonces no te importara enseñármela.

-SI! Digo… no no te la puedo enseñar porque si que me importa.

-Dame la carta.

-Lárgate!

-Porque?

-Porque…porque… Porque lo digo yo y esta es mi habitación LARGATE!-dijo al borde de los nervios

-… esta bien, tu ganas pero averiguare que te esta ocurriendo.-dijo el marchándose con los brazo cruzados

Entonces Lucy se puso a gritar como una autentica Loca y durante un rato fue lo único Que la desahogo.

Levy estaba en la enfermería así que Cuando despertó y vio Las iníciales grabadas en su estomago Se quedo sorprendida, no recordaba nada! Solo que alguien la había atacado…

Dejen reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Fairy tail no me pertenece

Capitulo10

Mientras Levy trataba de averiguar todo lo que le había pasado, Lucy lloraba desesperada en su habitación.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiing

Sonó la campana ella se limpio las lagrimas como pudo y fue a clase con los ojos enrojecidos se sentó en su sitio y como no, a sus lados Gray y Natsu que suerte

Lucy POV

Notaba sus miradas clavadas en mis ojos enrojecidos y mi cara mojada por las lagrimas por suerte entro el profesor y empezó a pasar lista:

-Natsu Dragneel? -…- Gray Fullbester? -…- Erza Scarlet? -...- Jellal -? -...- (puse los - porque no recordé su apellido) Wendy Marvell? Gajeel -? Alguien sabe donde esta Gajeel? Ummm…. Cana Alberona? -…- Lucy Hea… entonces caí en la cuenta iba a decir mi apellido delante de todos y seguro que ni siquiera el sabia mi apellido! Que iba a hacer?! Entonces caí en la cuenta lo que iba a hacer. Supuse que se me veía la cara de preocupación porque vi a cámara lenta como gray Natsu giraban hacia a mí la cabeza baje la mirada y decidida cerré los ojos y fingí caerme al suelo desmayada, poco después "Desperté" en la enfermería "sin saber" lo que me había pasado. Makarov había venido a visitarme para ver como estaba y se le veía preocupado.

**Poco después en el recreo…**

-Lucy. –dijeron detrás de mi, seguí andando

-Lucy…-seguí andando

-Lucy-seguí andando

-Lucy!-me gritaron cogiéndome del brazo para darme la vuelta..

-Q-Que…-Dije rendida mirando a Natsu que parecía enfurecido junto a Gray Loke Jellal y todos los demás.

-Te repetiré lo que te pregunte ayer QUE-TE-PA-SA?

-Nada.-hice ademan de girarme pero no me lo permitieron y empezaron a atosigarme a preguntas

-Que te ocurre?

-Que decía en la carta?

-Debes contárnoslo lso amigos están para eso

-Has empezado a beber?

-Tienes novio?

-Alguien te amenaza?-ante la ultima pregunta me estremecí y al parecer ellos lo notaron por lo que fui retrocediendo y Salí corriendo hasta llegar a un árbol y sentarme alli acurrucada en sus raíces

Fin POV lucy

En el árbol de Lucy en esas mismas ramas estaba nuevamente alguien observándole y riendo malévolamente, Poco9 despues ese extraño salió pitando.

**El extraño en algún lugar en la ciudad…**

-No debes dejarte llevar por tu ira, la necesitamos viva.

-No puedo prometerte nada, ese Natsu me saca de mis casillas-decía el extraño

-SI su padre la quiere, la tendrá, pero no debería hacer mas amigos, arruinale la vida!

-No te preocupes pronto no los tendrá, ya los esta perdiendo…

Dejen reviews


	11. Chapter 11

En este episodio, aparecerá un nuevo personaje

Capitulo 11

Lucy dormía plácidamente hasta que tocaron a la Puerta, Como Levy dormía Lucy abrió, al principio no vio a nadie, hasta que bajo la vista y vio a un niño con un oso de peluche de unos 3 años sentado en el suelo con un pijama azulito, se agacho y intento entablar una conversación con el;

-Hola peque, cómo te llamas?-pregunto Lucy mirándole Tenía unos ojos azules parecidos a los suyos, y un pelo rubio alborotado.

-Ángel-dijo el mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos

-Cuántos años tienes?

-mmmm… estos – le dijo mostrándole tres dedos de su mano

-Te has perdido?-Pregunto cogiéndole en brazos como a un Hermano el niño vacilo ante aquella pregunta y dubitativo contesto con un si apenas audible.

-Bueno hasta que encontremos a tus papas te quedaras aquí conmigo vale?

-Vale-dijo el niño sonriendo abiertamente

AL DIA SIGUIENTE Levy…

-Que se va a quedar aquí?

-Bueno que querías que hiciera que lo dejara por ahí?

-Es un niño! Que dirá el director!?

-Nada! N ose lo diremos! Y no quiero que los chicos lo sepan tampoco!

-Aghhh no se como me acabas convenciendo para todo siempre!-Dijo Levy tirándose a la cama, observando al niño que dormía en la cama de Lucy. Al poco rato despertó y las chcias le preguntaron

-Como son tus papas?  
-No tengo mama-les dijo el niño abrazando a su osito

-y tu papa? Como es tu papa?

-Rico

-Rico…. Tienes alguna hermana?-dijo Lucy sacando de su cabeza la palabra Rico.

-Si-dijo el señalando a Lucy

-Se parece a mi?

El, dubitativo otra vez se lo pensó y mirándole de arriba abajo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien entonces…-no pudo acabar de decir la frase porque empezaron a tocar a la puerta

"Chicas estáis ahí dentro?"

-Levy! Escóndele! Yo abriré la puerta-Dijo Lucy encaminándose a la puerta, antes de abrir se fijo que ya le hubiese escondido y abrió.

-Hola Gray!

-Estamos buscando a Gajeel Lo habéis visto?

-No para nada es todo?-dijo Levy nerviosa poniéndose al lado de Lucy tapando la habitación

-Ehh… Que hacéis aun en pijama? Las clases están a punto de empezar…-Pregunto Gray mirándolas de arriba abajo.

-Ohhh, Uy es verdad deberíamos VESTIRNOS Gray así que Bye Byee!-le dijeron cerrándole la puerta y vistiéndose a toda pastilla antes de salir se echaron un vistazo y sacaron a Ángel del armario, donde se había escondido con su Oso.

-Lucy, piensas salir en zapatillas?

-Y tu con la chaqueta de pijama? Vamos que llegamos tarde!-se quitaron el pijama prepararon su mochila y se fueron a toda pastilla por el largo pasillo dejando a Ángel solo con su oso y en pijama (tengo una manía con los osos…)

EN clase.

-Chicas llegan tarde.-Le dijo la profesora Mira

-Esto…. Perdón?

-Ahhh venga pasen-dijo la profesora Mira

Pasaron corriendo Y se sentaron en su sitio Natsu y Gray las miraban.

-Alguien puede salir a la pizarra a hacer esta ecuación?-Decia Mira señalando la pizarra

Lucy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos apoyada en una mano mirando por la ventana

-Lucy.

-Eh?

-Venga sal a la pizarra

-Yo?

-Claro tienes la mano levantada…-Lucy se miro la mano que estaba en el aire y miro as Natsu riéndose

-Esta me la pagas Natsu…-susurro levantándose fue a la pizarra y en un minuto volvió a sentarse, mientras le daba una patada a Natsu en la espinilla este hubiese querido gritar pero estaba en clase asi que se mordió la lengua, poco después tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Mira lo suficientemente alto para que le oyeran, la puertas seguía cerrada asi que se levanto y Fue a abrir la puerta de ella entro un niño Rubio en pijama con un oso.

-¿Ángel?-Dijo Lucy Levantándose de improviso y miando a Ángel, todas las miradas fueron hacia ella.-Es decir…¿Niño desconocido del que no se nada?-Dijo volviéndose a sentar

-Lucy le conoces?

-Si, es mi hermana-dijo el niño mirando a Mira y a Lucy

Continuara

Pensaran que topdo pasa muy rápido pero es que tengo tantas ideas… que como no las saque a luz me explotara la cabeza!

DEJEN REVIEWSS!


	12. Chapter 12

me parece a m ique el otro Dia les deje sorperendidos aqu iesta el suigiente vcapitulo como reaccionara Lucy cuando sepa que el es su hermano desconocido!

Capitulo 12

-Si, ella es mi hermana-dijo el mirando a Mira y a Lucy

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Lucy abriendo los ojos como platos, todos la estaban mirando y algunos curiosos se habían asomado a las ventanas de la clase.

-Eh Venido a buscarte porque Pap…?-de repente su hermana se levanto corriendo y le tapo la boca se lo llevo a un rincón de la clase y empezó hablarle en voz baja:

-No menciones a papa!

-Pero…

-No

-Pero…

-Mira, hasta ahora ni siquiera sabia que estaba vivo y ni siquiera sabia que tu existías así que por favor. No lo hagas!

-Pero…

-No

-Pero…

-No

-Pero…

-No-de repente se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en voz alta diciendo solo: pero no pero no. Asi que se llevo el dedo a la boca y le dijo a su hermano:

-Chiton!

De repente sono la campana del timbre y Cuando Lucy vio que Gray Natsu Levy y los demás iban hacia a ella pidiendo una explicación ella cogió la mano de su hermano y empezó a correr bajo el árbol donde estaba siempre, aunque ese sujeto extraño que siempre estaba cerca de ella, el sujeto que poco antes tuvo una conversación esta vez le hablo…

-Escuchame si vas a estar auqi, seguiras mis normas!

-No mencionar nuestro apellido!

-Vale.

-No mencionar a nuestros padres!

-Mmmm…Vale.

-Tener cuidado de los osos!-esta vez ella lo dijo de broma y al ver a su hermano abrazar a su peluche esta sonrio y sijo la ultima norma

-No hablar de phantom!

-Heartphilia…

-No! Esa es la primera norma!

-No e sido yo,-dijo el niño

-ent0onces quien a sido?

-Yo Estoy en el árbol.-dijo el sujeto

-Q-Quien eres como sabes quien soy!

-Te e mandado la nota.

"_Flashback"_

_Entro a la habitación con la Nota pegado al pecho y entro sin decir palabra"_

-Quien eres!? Que quieres de mi!

-Phantom lord

-…

-Soy de esa academia, adivinas quien me manda?

-José…

-Punto para la rica!

-Como sabes todo sobre mi?

-he estado cerca de ti en todo momento, vaya… tus amigos están molestos contigo me parece que son esos que andan por allí…

Al oír esto Lucy agarro al niño y se apretó contra el árbol con Angel

-¿Quién eres?

-Eres un poco pesadita, si quieres saber quien soy de verdad…

-Si

-Que sepas que te hara mas daño

-Ph no me digas…-dijo ella sarcástica

-Esta bien.-dijo el sujeto saltando del árbol al suelo.

-No peude ser.-dijo ella

-Lo estas viendo.-le dijo el

-Gajeel?


End file.
